


Don't you dare 'Lose the gut'

by DontGoInHere (SimonSilverBean)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/DontGoInHere
Summary: When Gabriel told Aziraphale to 'Lose the gut'It got to him for the next century.But when you've got Crowley for a boyfriend, those thoughts disappear quite fast.





	Don't you dare 'Lose the gut'

**Author's Note:**

> D I S C L A I M E R-
> 
> If belly kink/body worship is not your cup of tea, turn around now and run the other direction. 
> 
> If it is, Hello! Welcome back to hell with Simon. No stuffing this time sorry :p
> 
> Grab some popcorn or a drink, make yourself comfortable, and lets go to hell together.

"....and uh, lose the gut."

Those words still get to Aziraphale, even today.

Living with the love of his life in their cottage, so many years later.

So many years after the apocalypse the didn't.

Even if he was on his own side now, he was still an angel. When you think of an angel, you think of an athletic, skinny, perfect being.

Not a plush, inactive, failure.

But that's what Aziraphale knew to be true about himself. 

His boyfriend didn't think so. His boyfriend loves everything about him. Every part of him. 

He really liked his soft tummy, if he was going to be honest. He loved how soft it was. He loved the fact that it made an amazing pillow. He loved the fact he had a big teddy bear to cuddle. He loved that there was more of Aziraphale to love.

He'd never dare change a thing about his perfect, chubby angel.

-

"That's it?"

Crowley pointed to the one singular piece of toast on Aziraphale's plate.

"Yes dear."

This wasn't the only time this week that Aziraphale had a sorry excuse for breakfast.

The first time they were out of eggs, so he didn't really notice.

The second time he didn't have time.

Today, they have eggs and time.

So why just one sucky piece of toast?

"What's wrong angel?"

"Not that hungry dear."

Crowley's bull shit alarm went off almost instantly.

"It's not like you at all to only have one measly piece of toast. You got a stomach ache?"

"More like heart ache." He said under his breath, making sure Crowley won't hear.

He refused to look at him now, as he was too red in the face.

So he says nothing and looked away. Not even touching the toast on his plate.

Crowley walked over to his dear angel. He took the angels chin in his palm.

"Look at me. What's wrong. Where's my angel? He'd never eat just one piece if toast."

'Where's my angel?'

Another set of words that shot through Aziraphale's heart.

That made him teary eyed. He took a deep breath, holding in as many tears as his body could let him.

"Angel.. Dear.. Tell me what's wrong.."

He knew he couldn't force the words out of Aziraphale. He knew he couldn't make him eat.

All he could do was hope.

"Crowley.. I'm sorry."

"For what? Nothing! You did nothing wrong. You're scaring me."

A look of worry fell on Crowley's face.

"It's just.."

C'mon angel. You know I love you.

"Gabriel's words are getting to me again."

Oh that bastard...

"What did he say?"

He looked the angel dead in his teary eyes.

"He told me to 'lose the gut'"

Oh that BASTARD..

Making his angel feel so terrible about himself. About his body..

"Since when should you listen to him?"

"Angels.. Don't look like this.. Angels are supposed to be muscular, skinny. They aren't supposed to have this."

He poked his gut.

"You, are different. We're on our own side. You don't to live up to anyone's standards anymore, and Gabriel can shove it. You are beautiful. You are perfect, just the way you are. Never, EVER, change. And most importantly, never lose this gut."

Crowley's hand fell on Aziraphale's tummy.

"I love your form angel. I love how soft you are."

Crowley undid a few buttons on Aziraphale's night shirt, so he could rub more of it.

"I love what a great pillow you make. You give the greatest hugs. And snuggles. And cuddles."

Aziraphale sighed and blushed. He smashed his eyes shut and smiled.

Crowley kisses the top of his tummy and Aziraphale let out a sharp breath.

"You are perfect. Perfectly soft. You are you. That's all I could ever want."

Aziraphale took him in for a hug.

Sobbing into the his shoulder with a big smile on his face. He.. Really needed that.

"I love you so much dear.." He kisses his cheek.

One of Crowley's hands were on Aziraphale's back, the other on his tummy, still rubbing. Making sure he felt as perfect as Crowley knew he was. Aziraphale held him close. Never wanting to break away.

"Who wants some real breakfast?"

"I would."


End file.
